


afterthought

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis wasn't sure if people -gemscould really change.But Peridot wasn't that bad anymore.a retelling of su, starting at barn mates, through the dark blue eyes of a hotheaded lapis lazuli
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	afterthought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have much to say about this story  
> hopefully it's in-character  
> this first chapter is 95% copy and paste,,, most of the others wont be actual episodes and will be in-between  
> take their relationship however you want, just know that it's more than a platonic relationship  
> i hope you enjoy ^^

"Yes, 'hear, hear' everybody... what are we talking about?"

The nasally voice rang through Lapis' ears. She felt all her previous hope dropping. The blue gem's eyes darted to the source of the sound, and fear enveloped her stomach.

"You?!" she cried.

"Lazuli, nice to see you up and about," the green gem contemplated.

The casual tone of Lapis' former interrogater and... _torturer_ struck pure rage in the ocean gem. "What are _YOU_ doing here?!" she spat.

Peridot grinned, only making Lapis more infuriated. "This is my new home away from Homeworld!"

"No, it's not! It's _mine_!" the blue gem retorted, confusion and fury apparent in her tone. She whipped her head towards the curly-haired boy next to her. "Right, Steven?" she pleaded.

Steven gave her a nervous grin. "Eh... oh, boy."

* * *

Lapis couldn't fathom it.

The blue gem couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she would be moving in with one of the least favorite entities in the world. Sure, Peridot was... a lot shorter, for whatever reason, but that didn't mean that just her existence reminded Lapis of things she wanted to forget.

 _Needed_ to forget.

The tiny gem was rambling something intro a stupid gray box. Lapis was only snapped back to reality when she heard Peridot say her name. "-Lazuli?' And then she'll say, 'Yes Peridot, as impressed I was by you on the ship, I am even more impressed with your new compact look and capacity for friendship! I'm so glad we're going to live together!' Peridot, Facet 5."

 _Yeah right_ , Lapis thought, almost scoffing. Lapis _hated_ that ship, and Peridot was the worst on it. At least back then, Jasper didn't bother her much, save the occasional bark.

Jasper hadn't changed much. She liked power. Lapis had given her power.

"Let's begin," the green gem smiled, facing Lapis.

"...This isn't going to work," Lapis said flatly.

"Wait, what?" Peridot responded, confused.

The ocean gem looked at Steven. "I really thought I was going to be living alone here," Lapis hissed through gritted teeth, glancing at Peridot.

"Yeah, but this is even better!" Steven grinned. "Oh here, how about this? I saw this on an episode of a TV show! I didn't see how it ended, but I'm sure it worked out right." Lapis quirked an eyebrow up. "We'll divide this place in half." He miraculously pulled out a purple marker from the pocket of his jeans. He dragged the tip of the marker against the floor, creating a thin, solid line, while mentioning features of the location: "You'll both have your own space. High ceilings, real wood floors, convenient location on the heart of the country-" the young boy looked up, smiling, as he pushed the cap of the marker back on. "So what do you think, roomies?"

Lapis and Peridot eyed each other from their side of the room. The blue gem's frown only deepened, as she remembered Peridot's actions. She hugged herself, suppressing a shudder.

Peridot's nodded slightly. "I like the cut of your gem, Steven Quartz!"

"No! No way!" Lapis' gaze dug into the line.

"What's the problem? You're the one getting all the good stuff! You've got the propeller and paint cans on your side! You can do tons with those!" Peridot shot back. She narrowed her eyes, resting her green index finger near her chin. "Ooh, actually, I want the paint cans. You wanna trade something?"

Lapis glared daggers at Peridot. "I don't care about paint cans," she answered in a low, empty tone. She looked away. "That's not the problem."

A sound escaped Peridot's lips. Steven looked at the ocean gem with concern, asking, "What's wrong, Lapis?"

"It's _her_ ," Lapis answered, tossing her head towards the one who Steven thought she could manage to be _roommates_ with. Peridot flinched back. " _S_ _he's_ the problem. I can't stand the thought of looking at her everyday. She's the one who dragged me back to Earth!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Peridot retorted. "I was headed to Earth and I needed an informant! It should have been a simple mission. Things didn't exactly work out for _either_ of us."

"You _used_ me like everyone else did!" Lapis yelled.

"But it's not like that anymore!" Peridot cried. "It's different now; I'm different!"

Steven shuffled closer to the short gem. "It's true, Lapis! Peridot has really come into her own since she's been living on Earth."

"I sabotaged my own mission! I helped save the Earth! I even yelled at Yellow Diamond!" Peridot listed, a smug tone carried in her voice. "She's probably sending a whole fleet to find me and shatter me right now. I'm kind of a big deal - a big, Anti-Homeworld deal!"

Lapis sighed. "Steven, I don't think this is going to work."

"Ah, um, maybe we could put up a curtain?" Steven suggested.

Lapis shook her head, walking past him. Her wings sprouted from the cold gem on her back, and she swept herself up in the air.

Why didn't Steven understand? She wanted nothing to do with Peridot. She hated the green gem, and never wanted to see her stupid little face again, or hear her annoying little voice.

The blue gem landed on the silo carefully, mind wandering to Jasper. She wasn't used to this anymore - just flying around. Something deep inside her wanted Jasper, if only to hurt the large gem. It was weird; she felt trapped, even though she had just been released from fusion.

Silently, Lapis pondered if _all_ fusions were like what Malachite had been. Garnet was a fusion, wasn't she? And she was more than happy that way... the gems that made her up probably didn't want to hurt each other.

Lapis rested her head against the roof of the silo, a content sound coming out of her. She closed her eyes, hoping to drift off-

"Hey Lazuli! Hey, Lazuli! Lazuliiiii! Hey!"

The annoying voice pierced through Lapis' prior calm. She frowned, turning to the side. Covering her ears, she groaned. The blue gem heard muttering underneath her. A few seconds later, someone else called out, "Lapis! Are you up there?"

"Huh?" Lapis opened her eyes open. Was that Steven? Refusing him was near impossible. She spread her wings wide, and landed gently on the ground beneath the silo. "Yes, Steven?"

Steven nudged the green gem next to him. "Go on!" he whispered.

Peridot smiled, walking up to Lapis and handing her a large piece of folded paper. "Steven did the outside, and I did the inside!" she sad proudly.

Lapis took the paper skeptically. The outside was a drawing of her and Peridot holding hands - as if _that_ would ever happen.

The ocean gem flipped it open. A few choice words were scribbled on the inside, apparently from Peridot. "Sorry I interrogated you," she read flatly. "You were just full of such useful information. That's a sincere compliment. Peridot." She looked at said gem, unimpressed, and then Steven. Grumbling under her breath, she handed the card back to Steven.

* * *

"Lapis!" Steven squeaked, nudging Lapis.

"Oh, Steven. Hi," Lapis blinked, raising her head from her resting spot slightly.

"I have a surprise for you," he grinned. "Well, technically, it's from Peridot, but I thought of i-"

"Steven," Lapis deadpanned. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"Aw, Lapis, please," Steven pleaded. "For your Beach Summer Fun Buddy! Just _try_ to be friends with her. She really wants to be friends with you!"

Lapis sighed, a small smile present on her face. She couldn't say no to Steven, he was far too cute. "Fine."

Steven beamed. "C'mon, Lapis! Cover your eyes with your wings."

Lapis slipped off the silo, obliging.

"You can't see through those, right?" the curly-haired boy questioned cautiously.

"Actually, yes," Lapis answered. She added, "But it's very blurry."

"Good to know. Well, here we are!"

Lapis retracted her wings quickly, her smile fading away. Peridot was laden in a tube-like object, floating in a small pool, a wide grin conquering her face.

"H-2-Oh my _gosh_! It's a smaller-than-an-average lake!" the green gem exclaimed.

"It's from the hole we drilled!" Steven explained, "Peridot and I sealed it and filled it with water."

Lapis stared at the water in disbelief, disappointment welling up in her.

"It's a gift for you! You know, 'cause water's your thing," Peridot chuckled. "Pretty good, right? The barn's out here in the country, but now you can get your moisture fix whenever. Do all that water stuff you do!" She wiggled her fingers wildly.

"Water?" Lapis narrowed her eyes scornfully, her voice empty. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"You do realize that I spent the last few months trapped under the ocean, right?"

Peridot froze for a second. "Sure... but I thought-"

"It was an endless, crushing darkness. _Wet,_ and _bleak,_ and _suffocating_ ," Lapis interrupted, her voice dead, but very much speaking the truth. "Water was the _tomb_ I lived in for those months."

Peridot blinked, slumping into the the tube. "T-tomb, you say?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of taking a break from water right now." The blue gem looked around disdainfully. "But thanks... for the lake."

Steven and Peridot both groaned, dismay and despair edging their voice.

Lapis looked at the curly-haired boy sympathetically. "Don't worry, Steven. It's not _your_ fault." She spread her wings, turning around, and flew off.

Of course Peridot had to remind her of the things she really didn't want to get reminded of. She knew water was... "her thing," but right then she didn't want anything to do with it.

* * *

"Ta-dah!"

Peridot presented a small gift in her hands, Steven behind her, striking a pose. Lapis stared down angrily and the green gem, who was inching closer.

"See, the ribbon is even blue. I got yo' number!" Peridot winked.

Lapis stared at Peridot silently.

Peridot faltered. She glanced at Steven, who only shrugged.

"Uh, here, I'll unwrap it for you! When I was stuck here, Steven gave me this tape recorder as a gift and I didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better," Peridot explained, ripping the gift open. Inside was a gray object that looked like a machine. "Just to talk about the weird stuff that was happening. It'll help you too!" Peridot stuck the hand with the 'tape recorder' out.

Lapis took the tape recorder, still not saying anything.

"You, um, press the button to record, an-and then you talk into it!" Peridot instructed nervously. Her and Steven smiled at the ocean gem expectantly. 

Lapis pressed the red button, pulling the tape recorder slightly closer to her. "I don't want," she said darkly, "your _garbage_." She held it out, crushing it between her blue fingers.

Peridot flinched, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Her expression made Lapis regret her action a little. Steven stared at Lapis in shock and horror.

"NNGUH! Were you trapped in a tape recorder, too?!" Peridot cried, frustration spilling out of her voice.

Lapis simply glared at her comment.

"Look, I get it, you know?" Peridot rambled. "You're confused! You can never go back to Homeworld. This place, doesn't exactly feel like home yet. You're alone, no one could _possibly_ know what that feels like!"

Lapis narrowed her eyes.

"Oh wait, _I_ do! We're the same! Except..." Peridot sighed, "You don't have to be alone!"

Lapis look away, unconvinced.

"So tell me then, what you want from me! And whatever that is... I'll do it."

"I want you," Lapis scowled, "to _leave_!"

A hurt yet determined expression took over Peridot's face. "...okay."

Lapis held the urge to roll her eyes, walking calmly towards Steven.

"Lapis, why are you being so _mean_ to her? She's really trying!" Steven cried.

"Why do you trust her, Steven?" Lapis answered skeptically.

"Because I know her! Lapis, you're not even giving her a chance!"

Lapis wanted to groan in frustration. She loved Steven, but _he_ didn't know what she went through. Sure, he had probably fought Peridot, but he wasn't _interrogated against his will_ by her.

Steven continued, "You should have at least gotten to know her before you decided you don't like her!"

Lapis faltered, glancing at the wrecked tape recorder with a tinge of regret.

"Now it's too late," Steven sniffed. "And she's never coming back again."

Suddenly, an annoying scream filtered through Lapis' ears. She saw Peridot running towards them, waving her hands around.

"Oh, she's coming again!" Steven perked up.

 _She's... she's not going to give me a hug, right?_ Lapis thought.

Peridot ran past both of them, yelling, "They're here! AHHH!"

_Oh. No hug, I guess._

The clouds parted, revealing a floating red pod. A menacing and very bright yellow light shone on Lapis and Steven.

"Run!" the chubby boy gasped, retreating into the barn. Lapis followed him quickly. "What is that thing?!" he asked, breathing heavily.

"It's a Roaming Eye, a Homeworld tracking vessel!" Peridot explained frantically. "I told you, I'm public enemy number one!"

 _She wasn't kidding_.

Light slipped in from the cracks of the barn. Peridot gasped, being shushed quickly by Steven. The Roaming Eye seemingly disappeared for a moment, allowing a moment of relaxation, before its light shone against the barn again. It peeked through the holes. Peridot, Lapis, and Steven all rushed out of the creaky and old structure.

The Eye followed them, and focused its beam on the trio again.

"N-no! Uh, ah!" Peridot stuttered.

The Eye's diamond-shaped iris is joined by four other irises of the same shape, zoning in on Peridot.

"This is it, Steven," Peridot cried, gripping said boy's arm. "They're going to wipe my precious grin off the face of this planet!"

"Stay behind me! I'll protect you!" Steven responded, getting into a defensive position.

Lapis sighed, walking past both of them. She raised the water from the barn, and flicked the Eye down. It slammed into the ground, creating a dent.

It felt weird to use water again, and Lapis felt powerful.

 _That_ wasn't good.

"Holy smokes..." Peridot breathed.

"Steven!" a familiar voice called out. Lapis found the three of them to be joined by Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

"Holy smokes!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked, concerned. "We saw the ship and came as fast as we could."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Steven huffed. "Lapis saved us... but it looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot."

From the corner of her eye, Lapis saw Peridot trying to slip away. She contemplated what to do for a second.

"Peridot..." she said quietly.

The green gem froze, the tips of her hair going haywire and standing on their end. She turned around nervously.

"...are you okay?" Lapis asked.

Suddenly, a wide grin shone on Peridot's face.

Lapis couldn't stop her cheeks from darkening. She looked away quickly, trying to hide her blush. "Um..."

Steven giggled, the other Crystal Gems looking at them curiously, a little confused; especially Amethyst. Before anyone could say anything, the latch from the top of Eye opened, showcasing a stout Ruby.

"Oh, stars," Lapis groaned. "What _now_?"


End file.
